All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold
by Charis-1974
Summary: COMPLETE! Will joins Jack's crew after Elizabeth leaves him. What will happen when he meets his father, and a mysterious new woman? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy the story! PLEASE Read and Review. The more reviews I get (good or bad) the more in encourages me to write! One thing, I am not great at Geography so please don't condemn me if I put an island where there couldn't possibly be one! Also some of the islands in the story will be fictitious! Remember this is my first POTC story, so please be gentle!! LOL  
  
Chapter 1 - Decisions  
  
Will Turner awoke with yet another hangover. This had become quite normal for him since Elizabeth had left him.  
  
For months after their marriage things had been wonderful. Mr. Brown had retired leaving the blacksmith shop to Will and business had been going well. He and Elizabeth had built a modest home with the money her father had given them as a wedding gift and Elizabeth had been content being his wife.  
  
Then her aunts and uncles had come from England to Port Royal for an extended visit. They couldn't, or rather wouldn't accept Will. They thought Elizabeth had married beneath her class and stated as much at every opportunity. Will was excluded from any and all family gatherings.  
  
That is when the fighting had started. Will believed that Elizabeth should stand up to her family - to defend their marriage, but for some reason she was unable to do so. He remembered the final fight they had:  
  
"Why Elizabeth? You stood up to your father when he didn't want us to wed, why not the rest of your family?" he asked angrily.  
  
"You don't understand Will! They aren't like my father. They are from a different world. They will never accept our marriage!" she replied softly looking defeated.  
  
"You haven't even tried!" he yelled, "Maybe it is because you agree with them! Well, if I am so 'beneath' you then go and be with them!"  
  
"Will, I love you! You know that! Please don't do this!" she pleaded  
  
"Obviously love isn't enough Elizabeth!" he said as he left the house in anger.  
  
He had gone to the shop to try to take out some of his frustrations. When he returned to the house hours later she was gone. She had taken all of her things; all she had left was a note.  
  
"I am sorry Will. You just don't understand my family, how they  
are with appearances. Maybe you are right and love isn't enough.  
  
I am going back to England, please don't try to contact me. If I find  
  
a way to make them understand and resolve things, I'll come back  
to you. Remember always, I love you."  
E  
  
That had been six months ago and he had received no word from her.  
  
Will did not know what to do next. All he knew was that he had to get out of Port Royal. He was ready to leave, but had no idea where to go. For nine years this was his home, these were the only people he knew..except of course for Captain Jack Sparrow and the other members of the Black Pearl's crew.  
  
'Maybe Jack is right.' He thought, 'Maybe I do have pirate blood.'  
  
At that moment he decided to try to find Jack. His first stop..Tortuga, the well-known pirate port. If Jack wasn't there, it wouldn't be long before he would make an appearance, or someone would know where Will could find the Black Pearl!  
  
A/N: O.k., so what do you think of the first chapter? I haven't decided yet if I am going to have Elizabeth return during this story or not..what do you guys think? Please R & R! 


	2. Strange Notes & Old Friends

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
A/N: Some of the plot will be revealed in this chapter and next! Some new characters as well! I hope you like them or hate them (depending if they are good or bad!).  
  
Chapter 2 - Strange notes and Old Friends  
  
Will had actually been on Sparrow's mind as of late, he missed the whelp! Jack didn't have too many men he called friend, but he considered Will Turner to be one of them.  
  
"I could always go to Port Royal for ye Cap'n." Ana Maria said from behind him. "People there ain't seen me before and don't know me as a pirate."  
  
"Now why would I want ye to go to Port Royal luv?" he asked her  
  
"It's be obvious that ye miss the Turner lad, and he may be up for the adventure ye are about to embark on!" she replied.  
  
He hated the fact that Ana Maria could sometimes read his mind. In battle it was an asset, but not when he was thinking to himself at the helm of his ship!  
  
"No, we are bound for Tortuga! But thank ye for the offer. Young Turner needs to be with his wife - not out here riskin' his life with scalawags like us, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, captain. It was just a thought." She said leaving him at the helm.  
  
Ana Maria was right, Jack would have loved to have Will by his side during this next treasure hunt, but Jack couldn't put him in danger when he had Elizabeth to look after. Thoughts of the feisty English lass brought a smile to his face.  
  
'No doubt ye've your hands full me boy!' he thought turning his attention back to his course to Tortuga.  
  
Will had been in Tortuga for three days when he heard the Black Pearl had been seen on the horizon. She'd be docked before nightfall. He had spent his time getting drunk in the Dark Moon tavern and roaming the always lively streets of Tortuga, never noticing the man who followed him everywhere.  
  
All he wanted was to drink away the pain of losing Elizabeth and to see Jack. He hoped being at sea would give him a new outlook on life.  
  
The Pearl docked in Tortuga just after sunset. Jack inhaled deeply, savoring the familiar aroma of the pirate port. It had been a month or more since the crew had been here. They had been at sea looking for plunder when they had come across the merchant vessel the "Sea Horse". The Pearl had attacked and eventually won the battle, but not without some injuries.  
  
Miggs, a pirate who was getting on in his years had been wounded by both a pistol shot and a sword slash. When the battle was over he asked Jack to take him home to St. Thomas. He wanted to retire there with his share of the plunder. Jack had agreed to his request, though he hated to lose a good man!  
  
Jack slowly made his way through the alleyways of Tortuga taking in every site and sound. He had a strange feeling that it would be longer than a month before he would see this place again.  
  
During the raid on the Sea Horse Jack had discovered an odd trunk. Inside had been a map and an envelope addressed to himself!  
  
"I knew you would find this trunk sooner or later Jack! Follow the  
map - we have many things to discuss, and a bounty to claim.  
Be wary me friend, the course is a strange one, and there be many  
Enemies about!"  
BB & TS  
  
BB were initials that Jack never thought he would see again and to be on the same note with TS. Well that was interesting!  
  
Will saw Jack enter the tavern and rose to meet him. He felt his spirits rise slightly as the pirate turned his way and smiled!  
  
'He hasn't changed at all!' Will thought, "God it is good to see you Jack!" he said as he embraced his friend.  
  
'The boy looks like hell' Jack thought, "And you as well! What brings you to Tortuga lad? And where be my English lass?" he asked, instantly regretting his last question as he saw the pain flash in Will's eyes.  
  
"She left me Jack!" Will said softly, "I have come to join your crew!"  
  
"I am sorry me boy. You will tell me your tale soon enough." Jack replied. "What do you mean you want to join me crew? Goin pirate after all?"  
  
"I couldn't stay in Port Royal after she left, too many ghosts." Will said, "The only think I could think to do was to find you!"  
  
Sparrow broke into a huge smile. "Will, my boy, you are in luck!" he said, "I just lost a man, so I have an opening on the Pearl! We be leaving on an adventure that might interest ye in a day or so! But I'll tell ye about it tomorrow, tonight is for rum and friends! Drink up me hearty yo ho!" He declared.  
  
The friends drank well into the night, eventually joined by Ana Maria, Mr. Gibbs and various other members of the Pearls crew. Will couldn't remember the last time he had laughed the way he had with the pirates.  
  
"Thanks Jack!" he said suddenly, "you don't know how much I need this!"  
  
Jack simply smiled, but thought 'Ye may not thank me tomorrow once you find out the details me boy!'  
  
"You are sure it is him?" a hoarse voice asked the man who had been following Will.  
  
"Aye sir! Heard 'im say 'is name meself!" the man replied  
  
"Good! Then if the rumours be true and she is with him, Captain Jack and young Mr. Turner will lead us right to her!" he replied with a laugh, "Not only will I have her back, but I'll have my revenge and the Pearl as well!"  
  
A/N: So who are BB and TS? What is the adventure Jack is going on? Who is the man after them all? Keep reading to find out. Please R & R 


	3. News

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
A/N: To twin demonic angels . Thanks for the review...BB could be Barbossa, buy then again maybe not! You'll have to keep reading! As for why Elizabeth left Will, well honestly I just wanted to write in a new character for a romantic plot..I haven't decided yet if I am going to bring back Elizabeth or not! Hope you keep reading and leaving reviews!!  
  
Chapter 3 - News  
  
"I received word Bill! The Pearl attacked the Sea Horse a month ago. Sparrow has the trunk!" she said  
  
"Good news lass!" Bill replied, "It's only a matter of time now!"  
  
"Why did you choose Jack Sparrow?" she asked  
  
"Well Therese, I owe him a debt! 'Sides there be no better pirate nor man than Jack Sparrow. No one I trust more!" he replied, "Understand?"  
  
"Aye, I do!" she replied, but she couldn't help but wonder why Jack Sparrow was so important. He was important enough for Bill to risk both their lives, by planting the map on the Sea Horse. 'I hope you are right Bill, because if ye are wrong I'll lose a lot more than treasure!' she thought.  
  
Part 2  
  
The next day Will was busy helping Mr. Gibbs and Ana Maria get the supplies for the upcoming voyage. He also had taken the time to meet some of the newer members of the Pearl's crew including Petey the cook and crewmen Voit and Murphey.  
  
It was late afternoon before he had the opportunity to talk to Jack.  
  
"Why don't ye tell me your tale before I tell ye mine?" Jack said as they sat down in his cabin.  
  
Will didn't want to talk about her, but he knew Jack had a right to know what had happened. He needed to ensure that Will truly wanted to be part of his crew. He told him everything that had happened since they had last seen each other.  
  
"I'm sorry Will. Don't give up entirely though - she does love ye!" he said  
  
"And I her, but I was a fool to think that the marriage would last. We were just too different!" Will replied, "But now you know my tale, tell me of this voyage."  
  
"Alright, but I must warn ye Will, ye may be a little shocked!" He said  
  
Jack continued to tell him of the raid on the Sea Horse and the strange letter.  
  
"B.B.?" Will asked quietly.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill!" Jack replied, "Your father!" 


	4. Shock

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
Chapter 4 - Shock  
  
"My father?" Will asked sounding confused. "It can't be, Barbossa sent him down to the bottom of Davey Jones' Locker!"  
  
"True 'nuff" Jack replied, "but are ye forgettin' that the pirates on the Pearl be cursed then? Bein' at the bottom of the sea and not bein' able to die! If it were me, I'd be unstrappin' the canon and walkin' till I found me a spit of land. How bout you mate?"  
  
"I had just assumed he was dead. How do you know it's him?" Will asked  
  
"By the initials of course!" Jack replied "Especially when it is signed along side TS."  
  
"Who is TS Jack?" he asked "And why are they with my father? I want to know everything!"  
  
"Everything eh?" Jack said, "That my boy is a long story, that will definitely require more rum, savvy?" he said with a wink!  
  
Part 2  
  
"How long do ya think Bill?" Therese asked.  
  
"A week, maybe two. If I know Jack, and trust me I do, 'tis a mystery he won't pass up!" he replied, "Don't worry young one - he'll come and we'll finish this proper!"  
  
Therese hoped Bill was right. She had been running for far too long. She was also curious about Sparrow. She had met him only once, when this whole mess had begun. He had tried to save her, but was thwarted by Quinn. It had taken Therese three years to escape Quinn, and she had been running from him for the last two. Bill had been the only friend she had in that time. She trusted him completely, so when he had come up with the plan to contact Jack she had gone along with it. Now she could only hope Bill was right about Captain Jack Sparrow! 


	5. Jack's Tale

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
Chapter 5 - Jack's Tale  
  
Jack recited all he knew to Will as they sat in the Dark Moon drinking rum.  
  
"T.S. stands for Therese Seldano, she is a descendant of Black Beard!" he began, "Rumour has it that she did some investigating and discovered the location of her great-great grandfather's treasure.  
  
I met her only once. Her father was a fellow pirate that Bootstrap had sailed with on the Blue Lady before he joined the Pearl's crew. When he died your dad was asked to escort Therese to Venezuela to live with her mother's family.  
  
We brought her on board the Pearl and set out to the island. She was an interesting lass. Young and beautiful, but ye could see adventure and danger in her eyes.  
  
Three days into the voyage we were attacked by a merchant ship by the name of Goliath. A man named Quinn captured her. The Goliath was aptly named, she was one of the largest and most heavily armed merchant ships I ever saw mate!" Jack said, pausing to guzzle his rum and order another.  
  
"Anyway, Quinn wanted only one thing from the Pearl, and that was Therese. I tried to stop him, but got shot for my efforts. By the time I came too the Goliath was gone and Therese along with it.  
  
We wanted to follow, but the Pearl had taking a beating in the fight and needed repairs. I don't think your dad ever forgave himself for losing Therese. Not long after was when Barbossa marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land and stole my ship! You know the rest from there!" Jack finished.  
  
"So Quinn wanted Therese in order to find the treasure I assume, but that doesn't explain how she is with my dad now!" Will said.  
  
"Right you are mate!" Jack replied, "If I was Bill, unable to die or no I wouldn't have gone after Quinn all by me oncies, savvy? So I would say that Therese somehow escaped the dog and found your pop!  
  
"I guess we will see soon enough!" Will replied, trying to take in all he had just been told!  
  
Part 2  
  
The Goliath sat anchored not far from Tortuga in an isolated bay as to not be detected.  
  
"They be settin sail at dawn Cap'n!" Roy announced, proud of the information that he had gathered!  
  
"Excellent!" Quinn replied, "Little does young Mr. Turner know he is not just leadin us to that thief Bill, but also to gold and Silver, and the best treasure of all, my Therese!"  
  
Most people who knew Quinn thought he was an upstanding merchant sailor. He saved the vile feelings in the depth of his black heart for the woman he loved the most..Therese.  
  
Soon she would again be his, to love, to own, to torture! The only reason he was even going after the treasure was to appease his crew.  
  
Destroying the Black Pearl and her precious captain Jack Sparrow would do an enormous amount for his reputation.  
  
Killing Bootstrap Bill Turner was personal and just icing on the cake.  
  
"Have the crew prepare to set sail - we be following the Black Pearl at dawn! 


	6. Chapter 6 Settin Sail

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!! You don't know how much they mean to me!!  
  
TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl - Here is the next update!! Don't want you to be sinkin on me now!!  
  
GreyEyes1 - Thanks for the kind words. I am not sure if Elizabeth will be returning in this story or not until the sequel, but I am sure we haven't seen the last of her!!  
  
ping*pong5 - I will try to update as often as possible. I have over 15 chapters written, just need to get em typed up!  
  
Happy Bunny904 - I hope you keep reading!! And please keep reviewing!  
  
twin demonic angels - Therese is based on a friend of mine.somewhat anyway, and Quinn is totally from my imagination! Hope you keep reading..and keep reviewing!  
  
Here is Chapter 6..I will hopefully have chapters 7 and 8 up before tomorrow!!  
  
Chapter 6 - Settin' Sail  
  
Jack spent a great deal of time studying the map Bill had left for him. He would be sailing places that he had never been before. He spent most of the evening in his cabin plotting the course. By his estimation it would take the Pearl about a week to reach their tiny island destination.  
  
When he was finished he took a stroll around the deck of his ship. He was grateful to Will for his help in regaining the Pearl and hoped that in some small way taking the whelp to meet his father would somehow ease the pain of losing Elizabeth.  
  
"Women!" he snorted  
  
"Aye, well most of us feel the same way about ye men!" Ana Maria said from behind him!  
  
"Not me luv, the women fall at me feet!" he replied with a cocky grin.  
  
"Are ye sure they be fallin' for your charm, or are they just too drunk to stand?" she teased.  
  
"Either way they still be fallin', aye?" he said  
  
"I have a feelin' this voyage is gonna be a hard one Jack!" she said suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"Aye, me too luv. I imagine it'll be a spell before we see Tortuga again!" he replied  
  
"And the lad? How do ye think the two will get on then?" she asked referring to the Turner men  
  
"After recoverin' from the shock, I'd say fine. They are a lot alike ye know." He said  
  
"Aye, from what ye tell me! Go to bed Captain, I'll finish making the Pearl ready to sail!" she said as she walked away.  
  
Part 2  
  
At dawn the Pearl set sail, not realizing that the Goliath was following. Quinn made sure to shadow the Pearl from far enough away that chance of detection was slim, and even if they were detected they wouldn't be thought of as a threat!  
  
"Sir, May I ask a question?" his first mate Wesley asked, "I know we are goin' after Therese, I also know that we be goin' after the treasure, but what about the Turners and the Black Pearl?"  
  
"You leave the old Turner to me!" he replied with an evil grin. "As for the Pearl, well she becomes part of the treasure. The crew and young Mr. Turner I care naught about. Kill them, maroon them, do with them what you will. My main concern is Therese."  
  
"Aye sir!" he replied, "I will inform the crew!"  
  
Part 3  
  
The trip was uneventful for the first four days. That was when they entered unfamiliar territory. Jack slowed the Pearl, not knowing the waters in the are he didn't want to risk running aground or hitting any unseen obstacles.  
  
Everything seemed different here, like they had entered a different world overnight. The air was heavier, thicker, the sea had a darker sinister look, even the sun didn't shine as brightly here.  
  
"this be an evil place, full of voodoo and black magic!" Ana Maria said as they approached the island Bill had marked on the map.  
  
"I agree with that!" Will replied softly  
  
"Aye mates, 'tis a strange place indeed!" Jack replied, "Mr. Gibbs, you will stay with the crew, Will, Ana Maria and myself will go ashore. If you haven't heard from us in two days, you will take the Pearl and leave, stick to the code, savvy??"  
  
"Understood Captain, we will see ye before then! I am sure of it!" Mr. Gibbs replied confidently. 


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
A/N: As promised here is the next chapter! Please READ & REVIEW. Question for you all.how many of you want Elizabeth back in this story? Or can I wait till the sequel?? Please let me know! This will be a long chapter!  
  
Chapter 7 - Reunion  
  
"Three of them are rowing in from the Pearl. Looks like Sparrow, a woman and a young man." Therese said as she used her telescope from just inside the cave her and Bill were in.  
  
"A Woman? Wonder who that could be?" Bill asked aloud.  
  
"Should we go out to meet them?" Therese asked  
  
"What? And ruin Jack's fun - not in this lifetime!" Bill laughed, "Don't worry lass, he'll find us soon enough.  
  
Jack had spotted the small cave from the beach and immediately headed for it with Will and Ana Maria close behind.  
  
As they approached the cave entrance Jack heard a faint rustle in the bushes, as he turned to see what it was two men and a woman burst through the brush with cutlasses in hand, surrounding the group instantly.  
  
"Who are ye and why are ye here?" Therese demanded with the point of her sword on Will's throat.  
  
"That's be Bill's son luv! And I don't think he'd like you cuttin' his throat before they have a chance to get reacquainted, savvy?" Jack said.  
  
Therese dropped her sword slightly, "Bill's son?" she said confused, "It can't be..you're dead!"  
  
"I thought the same about my father, but I have been told I've been misled!" Will replied  
  
"Aye, ye have!" Therese said, "I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it with me own eyes! You are the spit of Bill, only younger!"  
  
"So I've been told!" Will said  
  
Therese dropped her sword and turned to Jack.  
  
"Nice to see you again Captain Sparrow!" she said  
  
"And you lass! I've worried over ye many nights since we last met." Jack said, "I see though that you survived your ordeal!"  
  
"Aye, I be alive at least!" Therese replied. "Bill be anxious to talk to ye, and I'm sure to see his son as well. Follow me!"  
  
They followed Therese into the cave, which she knew like the back of her hand. They followed a winding tunnel which eventually opened into a large cavern, with several small caverns leading from it.  
  
"Wait here, aye? I'll be getting' Bill." She said as she went into one of the smaller caverns.  
  
Part 2  
  
Will watched her walk away in awe. A vision she was. Tall for a woman, standing near 5 foot 8. She had long raven black hair that was held in place by a green bandana that matched her eyes. She was dressed in usual pirate garb, a loose white shirt covered by a black vest and green sash around her waist. She wore form fitting black pants with worn knee high black leather boots.  
  
She was equipped not only with the cutlass she had held at his throat earlier, but also a flintlock pistol in her sash and boot daggers in both of her boots.  
  
She walked with confidence and Will had seen both intelligence and passion in her eyes.  
  
It was the first time in months that Will's head had been void of thoughts of Elizabeth.  
  
Part 3  
  
"He's 'ere Bill!" she said as she entered the room. "The woman be his first mate Ana Maria, not something you see often!"  
  
"The young man be a crewman then?" Bill asked  
  
"Aye, that he is, but there is more to it then that." She replied  
  
"What are ye talking about girl?" he demanded  
  
"Well, the young man..he be your son Bill." She replied softly. "The young man is Will Tuner."  
  
"Will?" Bill whispered, "Alive..my son..is it possible?"  
  
He slowly rose from the chair and headed for the large cavern. As he entered the cavern Jack and the boy had their backs to them. Jack sensed his movement and turned his way, a huge smile breaking out on his face at the sight of his old friend.  
  
Bill let his eyes take in what he was seeing. Will slowly turned and looked at Bill. It was like looking into his past, Will looked exactly as Bill had twenty years earlier.  
  
"My son!" he whispered, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Father?" Will said questioningly - a look of wonder on his face.  
  
Father and son made their way towards each other slowly, never breaking eye contact. They came to a halt about a foot apart. A smile slowly spread across Bill's face.  
  
"Will, my boy!" he exclaimed as he pulled him into an embrace. Both men crying freely now. "Blessed be! I thought ye dead my boy! Never did I think my tired eyes would look upon ye again!  
  
"Nor I you father!" Will replied  
  
Part 4  
  
Therese watched the reunion through teary eyes. Many times Bill had told her about his son. Each time she had seen the mixture of pride and loss in his eyes.  
  
She couldn't believe the similarities between the two men. The same dark curly hair, deep brown eyes and square jaw. The two even carried themselves in the same manner.  
  
Watching the men break apart with tears in their eyes suddenly gave her the overwhelming desire to hold Will Turner and take away his lifetime of pain and loss. She had seen more pain in his eyes than would be caused by the loss of his father.  
  
She felt as though they were kindred spirits, she would spend some of this voyage getting to know this man.  
  
For the first time in her life she was looking at a man with a romantic interest. After all that Quinn had done to her she hadn't thought that was possible.  
  
"I hate to break up this reunion!" Jack's voice brought her back to reality. "But I do believe we have some talking to do!"  
  
"Aye!" Bill replied, "Therese, Ryan, George..gather your things - we be headin to the Pearl!" 


	8. Chapter 8 Gettin Settled

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 8 - Getting' Settled  
  
Jack had questioned the rush to get back to the Pearl. He had assumed Bill would want to talk in a place with less people.  
  
"Aye Jack, I'd like to, but there be an enemy we be trying to avoid. Don't worry mate, I'll fill you in on everything once we are underway." Bill replied  
  
"Please, let me help you." Will said to Therese when he saw the load she was trying to carry.  
  
"Thank ye Will." She replied with a slight blush. "I still can't believe you are here, you know, bein' a dead man and all! Once we get all the talking out of the way with Jack, I'd love to hear your tale!"  
  
"I'd like to hear yours as well!" Will replied smiling, "Maybe you can help me get to know my father as well!"  
  
Will sat beside her on the way back to the Pearl, and although they sat in silence they both felt a sense of peace that they couldn't explain, just by the others presence.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Make sail Mr. Gibbs!" Jack declared as they boarded the Pearl. "I'd like to leave this eerie place as quick as we can!"  
  
"Aye sir!" Gibbs replied mumbling something about women and bad luck. "Ye heard the captain! Make sail ye scabrous dogs before I leave ye here with the spirits!" he yelled  
  
"Will, help your father and Therese get settled, the lads will help on deck." Jack said, "I'll be at the helm when ye are ready to tell your tale!"  
  
Part 3  
  
After getting his father settled, Will continued on to help Therese. She was in the cabin between him and Jack; Bill wanted to make sure she was safe.  
  
"You've known my father for some time I gather?" he asked as her helped her stow her things.  
  
"Aye, he and my father sailed together when I was a child. Most of my childhood memories include Bill!" she replied, "So when I esca..left my last ship, it seemed like the smart thing to do tryin' to find him!" she stammered  
  
"I wish I had known he was alive all this time, I'd have searched for him!" Will said regretfully.  
  
"Aye, he as well!" She replied  
  
"I just feel as thought we've been cheated out of so many years!" he said  
  
"Don't waste time dwellin' on what's been lost." she said laying a hand on his arm, "for if you do you waste your present and lose your future!"  
  
Will looked at her hand on his arm and couldn't believe how right it felt. He was sorry when she removed it.  
  
"That was beautiful." He said softly  
  
"Somethin' my da used to tell me. It has some truth to it aye?" she said. "Well we best be getting back to Bill and Jack. Let's get this tale told, I am anxious to be done with it!" 


	9. Chapter 9 History

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 9 - History  
  
"I don't know exactly where to be startin'" Bill said once they had assembled in Jack's cabin.  
  
"The beginning usually works for me aye?" Jack said with a wink.  
  
"Then I guess I should start!" said Therese from her seat next to Will  
  
"I am the great-great granddaughter of Black Beard. I think ye knew that Jack!" she began  
  
"Aye, I did." He answered  
  
"Well it be true that I alone know the location of his treasure. My Da and I were gonna go get it the year he was killed. After his death, it didn't really matter to me anymore. Nothing did. I just wanted to get to Venezuela. That's when I boarded the Pearl. Bill had agreed to look after me, the dear man!" she said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"We were attacked by Quinn and I was taken. I, like ye and Bill thought he was after the treasure, but I came to know that he didn't care about that. It was me he wanted."  
  
Will saw she had a far away look in her eyes that was filled with pain. He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her and comfort her, but the look on Jack's face told him not to move.  
  
"He told me he took me for two reasons. One because I was beautiful and he could have 'fun' with me. And two to hurt my father. He said my father had stolen the woman he loved and he wanted revenge. Told me that he should have been the one that married my mama. Now something didn't seem right to me - see my mama was from Venezuela, not England. It wasn't my mama that he had loved, it was yours Will." She paused  
  
"He thought Bill was my Da. When I told him his mistake he was furious, but he still wouldn't let me go. For three years that man beat me, tortured me and starved me, and yet told me he loved me." She paused to wipe a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Did he ever..do worse to you?" Will asked concerned  
  
"Take me, ye mean? No, not once. He told me that eventually I'd realize I loved him and come willingly! That was the only thing that kept me sane!"  
  
"Your mother was pursued by Quinn, but she didn't want or ask for his advances." Bill said, "When we married Quinn was furious and vowed revenge. He had heard that we had a child, but did not know it was a son. The day the Goliath attacked the Pearl I didn't know that Quinn was her captain. I wanted to search for Therese, but the Goliath had simply vanished. Then Barbossa and the crew mutinied and we all ended up damned. Before I knew it I was at the bottom of Davey Jones' locker. By the time I found any land that I could live on I heard rumours that the Goliath was back in the Caribbean searching for something. I knew it was one of two things, either they were looking for the treasure, or somehow Therese was alive and had escaped."  
  
"It was almost 2 years ago that we returned to the Caribbean. I felt renewed to be so close to home. One night the guard outside my door had gotten too drunk and passed out. I took my chance, even if I was caught Quinn couldn't hurt me anymore than he already had!" Therese saw Will flinch at her last statement and she reached out and touched his hand. "Ye didn't know me then Will. There was naught ye could have done."  
  
"I snuck above deck and found a place as far away from any ears that may be listening as I could and I jumped overboard. I was in the water for three days and was half dead before the smuggling ship 'The White Morgan' found me. They dropped me in Tortuga, where I began to hear the stories of the cures on the Pearl. I had the thought that Bill might yet live and started searching. I found him six months later. Quinn has remained, searching for me. He keeps getting closer and closer as time passes." She finished.  
  
"'Tis an interesting tale to be sure!" Jack said, "But I still don't see where I or the Pearl come into it!"  
  
"Well, I be goin after the treasure!" Therese said bluntly, "I only want enough to get me to the colonies and start a new life where Quinn can't find me. The captain and crew who help me do that can have the rest!"  
  
"Therese asked me if there was anyone I trusted enough to help." Bill said, "By then I knew that you had broken the curse and reclaimed the Pearl. There is also a debt I be owin' ye Jack!"  
  
"We planted the trunk on the Sea Horse, hopin ye'd attack her and find it. It was to risky to search for you in the open with Quinn looking for me." Therese said, "I didn't think it'd work, but here we are telling you the tale!"  
  
"Very interesting!" Jack said, "Let me discuss it with my crew. It would be their lives risked if we meet the Goliath. They have the right to choose. Ye'll have your answer tomorrow. Till then we continue on course to Cuba!" 


	10. Chapter 10 Attraction

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Yes Quinn is a jerk, but you haven't heard anything yet! Therese will describe in a bit more detail what she had to go through with Quinn...keep reading!  
  
Chapter 10 – Attraction  
  
Jack had left to discuss the voyage with his crew, leaving Will to talk more with Therese and his father. Mostly Will and his father traded tales about their time apart while Therese quietly listened. She knew she should leave the two men alone, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Will's side. He made her feel safe, something she never thought she'd feel again.  
  
They talked for hours, but when Will rose to leave he looked at Therese and said, "I', going for a walk on the deck, would you care to join me?"  
  
"Yes, I think I could use some fresh air!" she answered rising.  
  
"May I speak to ye for a moment first Therese?" Bill asked  
  
"Meet me at the helm when you are ready.....goodnight....father." Will said as he left the cabin.  
  
"Therese," he began, "I see the attraction between you and my son. Be careful lass, of two things. One there is more goin' on than the boy be tellin' us!" he said, "and two, if ye be leavin' for the colonies when this be done, don't break his heart lass! Please!" he kissed her forehead as she nodded that she understood.  
  
Part 2  
  
The two were now standing at the bow of the ship looking at the night sky.  
  
"I sense pain in you Will Turner." She said, "Sometimes it help to talk about it aye?"  
  
Will went on to tell her all about Elizabeth, from the first day they met until the day she left.  
  
"So that is how I ended up on the Pearl." he said, "My marriage is over and I didn't know what else to do, so I went looking for Jack."  
  
"I think Elizabeth is a fool!" she replied bluntly, "A fool who didn't realize what kind of man she had." She inched closer to him and looked deep into his eyes. "A man who is brave and handsome, someone who would have died for her. Well I say that her loss is my gain Will Turner!"  
  
He was slightly shocked by her bluntness, but was flattered all the same.  
  
She suddenly realized what she had said, and pulled back embarrassed. "I...I am sorry Will, I sometimes speak before I think!" she stammered as she turned to walk away. Will caught her hand in his and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Never apologize for speaking your heart." He said, "I feel a connection to you as well. It is a feeling I'd like to explore, if you'll let me."  
  
The two stood in silence, hand in hand gazing into each other's eyes for a long moment.  
  
"Ye best be getting some rest mates. We be landing in Cuba tomorrow evening!" Jack interrupted.  
  
They broke apart quickly as if they had been caught doing something wrong.  
  
"G'night Captain, Will." Therese said quickly as she scurried away.  
  
"Will, are ye sure ye want to be doing this?" Jack asked concerned.  
  
"What exactly is it you think I'm doing?" Will asked defensively  
  
"Easy lad. A blind man could see the attraction the two of ye have for each other." He said "Ye are still married lad, and she did say she be leavin' for the colonies soon. Just think on it aye?"  
  
Will nodded briefly then turned and headed to his cabin.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kinda slow, but I wanted to set up the budding romance between Will and Therese....the next few chapters will be better! 


	11. Chapter 11 Therese's Tale

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 11 – Therese's Tale  
  
"Ahoy sails!", Voit yelled at dawn the next morning.  
  
Jack examined the ship closely through his telescope. "Bloody Hell!" he said quietly. "Bring me Bill, Therese and Will – we have a problem!" he yelled to Mr. Gibbs  
  
A short time later all were assembled on deck, looking rather sleepy.  
  
"Tell me what ye see lass." Jack said as he handed her the scope.  
  
Will saw the change come over Therese immediately. The colour drained from her face and she started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh god no!" she whispered.  
  
"It's the Goliath!" Jack said solemnly "And she is gaining fast!"  
  
"Do we fight or try to make Cuba?" Bill asked immediately as Will took Therese into his arms to try to console her.  
  
"We won't make Cuba, she is gaining too fast, she'll overtake us by noon!" Jack replied, "We best get ready to fight."  
  
"Will, take Therese below, we need to keep her out of site as much as possible." Bill said to his son, "Look after he please."  
  
Bill, Jack and the rest of the crew were fast at work preparing the Pearl for battle as Will led Therese to her cabin. It was as though Will was leading a child, the confidence he had once seen her was completely gone.  
  
"God what did he do to you?" Will asked quietly, not expecting an answer.  
  
"That man is pure evil!" she said in a shaky voice. Will said nothing, he simply pulled her onto his lap and held her, hoping she would continue.  
  
"For days after I was taken I demanded to speak with the captain and was denied. Finally after a week in a cell with little water or food I was thrown a shabby dress and dragged to Quinn's cabin." She started slowly. Will stroked her hair, quietly urging her to go on.  
  
"He was well behaved at first, apologizing for the conditions in which I had been kept and so on, but when I demanded to know why I was taken and to be returned to the Pearl, I was answered with a backhand to the mouth.  
  
'You will not speak to me in that manner!' he said coldly. That was the first of many times he would hit me over the next three years. I was given the freedom to roam about the ship during the day, but never alone. I realized that we were heading for England a few days later.  
  
Once we arrived at his home in Kent, he finally told me why I was taken. When I told him that Bill was not my father he went into a rage. He beat me half to death using anything at hand and chained me in the cellar with no food for 7 days."  
  
As she spoke tears streamed down her face. Will could feel the anger rising in the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more that to kill Quinn for what he had done.  
  
"He would alternate between extreme rage and tenderness beyond belief. Looking back now, I realize that he did want me to love him. He would buy me beautiful things; he had me take classes with tutors. Almost as if he was grooming me for the day that I would finally love him back. It would never happen, the beatings were too frequent and too severe."  
  
She pulled back from Will and raised a sleeve of her shirt. Four to five circular scars could be seen on her arm. "He used a cigar for these, and these," she said exposing he calves to reveal deep scars, "were from a bamboo cane! I never thought I would ever escape. Then suddenly, one day I realized we were nearing the Caribbean and I waited for my chance." She sighed  
  
"I never thought I would meet a man I could trust again." She said suddenly, "Then I met you! A man I could easily fall in love with..." she sobbed, "and now he's here and he'll take me again. I'll lose everything....Bill....my life.....you! I can't go through that again – I'd rather die!" she declared as she collapsed against Will's chest sobbing!  
  
"Therese," he said quietly rocking her and stroking her hair, "I won't let him hurt you again! I promise. I'd rather die then let him lay a hand on you."  
  
"How can you say that Will? You barely know me!" she said as she pulled back and looked desperately into his eyes.  
  
"I told you that I felt a connection with you and I meant it." He whispered softly. "When Elizabeth left me I thought I was dying. For six months I wandered around, a shell of a man. Then I met you and for the first time in a long time I 'felt' again. You make me want to live again, and if that was the only reason I would die to protect you." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I'll keep you safe." He promised. 


	12. Chapter 12 Engagingthe Goliath

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 12 – Engaging the Goliath  
  
"He's gainin' fast Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs said to Jack with a worried look.  
  
"Aye, that she is mate. Is the crew ready?" Jack asked  
  
"Aye, as ready as they'll ever be." He replied  
  
Jack knew the Pearl could not out gun the Goliath. He had a few tricks up his sleeve for Quinn; he was after all 'Captain Jack Sparrow!'  
  
Part 2  
  
When Therese had finally fallen asleep Will headed back up on deck.  
  
"What's the plan Jack?" he asked anxiously  
  
"Well we are gonna be very polite, we don't know if Quinn knows we have Therese. If all goes well, we are on our way, no problems. If not, we fight like hell and hope we live to see nightfall." Jack replied.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Do you want to overtake her sir?" Roy asked.  
  
"Aye! I want Therese back! Lets do this now!" Quinn replied.  
  
"Alright men! Full sails, oars as well, we mean to overtake the Pearl!" Roy yelled. The men snapping to action the moment the words left his lips.  
  
"Let's see Captain Jack Sparrow get himself out of this one!" Quinn said with an evil grin.  
  
Part 4  
  
"Here they come! Everyone knows what to do aye?" Jack asked one last time. A round of aye's answered him back.  
  
"Ahoy Goliath!" he yelled as the ship pulled up along side, "Who be the captain?" Jack knew he had to keep them talking in order to give the men a chance to put the plan into action.  
  
"Quinn is the name!" A large man with cold eyes replied, "And you be Jack Sparrow I presume?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow is correct mate!" Jack replied with a slight bow. "Now this be a first for my eyes." He continued, "A merchant ship chasin' a pirate ship! Things seem to be a bit backwards mate!"  
  
What Quinn couldn't see was Ryan and George slipping into the water on the far side of the Pearl. Both being good swimmers, neither had any trouble reaching the Goliath underwater. They were there to do some damage.  
  
"It's not backwards when you have something I want returned." Quinn said coldly  
  
"How's that mate?" Jack asked innocently, "I've not plundered anything in quite some time. Just what is it ye think I have sir?"  
  
"You know damn well Sparrow!" Quinn roared, "You have my woman!"  
  
"Your woman?" Jack asked shocked. "Ana Maria, is there somethin' ye need to be tellin' me luv?" he asked his first mate.  
  
"No Cap'n. Yonder Englishman is too fat for my taste!" she replied causing the crew near her to snicker.  
  
"Well then sir, I am afraid ye are mistaken!" Jack said to Quinn. "Ana Maria is the only woman on board, and she isn't inclined to want ye! Young Murphy there, now he's a eunuch, would ye be likin' him?"  
  
"Enough!" Quinn roared. "Hand over Therese or I will sink your ship!"  
  
"Therese?" Jack asked, "I haven't seen Therese since ye took her five years ago mate. If ye lost her you'll have to look elsewhere." Jack replied coolly.  
  
"If that's the way ye want it Sparrow then I'll take her and your ship by force!" Quinn replied with a grin. "Prepare to board!" he yelled.  
  
Jack stood on the deck of his ship calmly looking at the sailors of the Goliath as they prepared to board his ship. As they readied the ropes to swing across he yelled, "NOW!"  
  
Netting suddenly dropped from the rigging giving the Goliath's sailors nowhere to land. "Fire All!" Will yelled. The crew below fired all canons at the Goliath causing considerable damage.  
  
"Are the boys aboard?" Jack yelled over the return fire from the Goliath.  
  
"Aye sir!" Ana Maria yelled as she finished helping Ryan aboard. "Is it done lads?" she asked.  
  
"Aye, they won't be goin' far!" George replied  
  
"And they be takin' on water too!" Ryan added  
  
"Good work lads! Now let's help out here!" she replied as she drew her sword to help Will with the few sailors h\who had managed to get aboard the Pearl.  
  
"Make sail...NOW!" Jack yelled to Mr. Gibbs as he swung his cutlass at the sailor in front of him cutting him down.  
  
He smiled as he heard a man yell from the Goliath, "Cap'n, somehow he's disabled the rudder chain, and they have punched holes sir – we are takin' on water."  
  
As the Pearl began to make its escape Quinn drew his pistol and yelled "This isn't over Sparrow. I'll see ye dead before I let you have Therese!"  
  
Will heard the crack of the shot. He turned to see who had been fired upon. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
  
"NO!" he yelled as he ran across the deck of the Pearl. 


	13. Chapter 13 Death on the Deck of the Pea...

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 13 – Death on the Deck of the Pearl  
  
The world had gone remarkably quiet for Bill Turner. He saw his son running towards him, but didn't hear him scream. It wasn't until he fell to the deck of the ship that he realized that he had been shot. Amazingly there was no pain.  
  
Suddenly, like a jolt of electricity, the pain shot through his body and his hearing returned.  
  
"Father, please don't go." He heard Will saying frantically.  
  
"Get us out of here, NOW!" Jack roared before joining Will at his side.  
  
Bill slowly opened his eyes to see the tears streaming down his son's face.  
  
"Please father, I've only just found you. I can't lose you know!" he pleaded.  
  
Bill turned to look at Jack and could tell by the look on his friends face that the wound was serious.  
  
"Will," he whispered softly as he pulled the boy close, "I'm proud of the man ye have become. I will always love ye boy. Please, look after Therese."  
  
Those were the final words of Bootstrap Bill Turner before he quietly died on the deck of the Black Pearl.  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I thought the death of Bill deserved a chapter all to itself. Can we have a moment of silence please....LOL Keep reading please! Please review, review, review!!! 


	14. Chapter 14 Sharing the Pain

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 14 – Sharing the Pain  
  
"I don't know how they did it sir! Give me two hours and we will be underway!" Roy said to Quinn  
  
"No hurry mate." Quinn replied with a grin, "The first part of my revenge has been fulfilled. They won't get far!"  
  
The grin turned into a smile as he thought of watching the bullet tear through Bill Turner's body. Even though he had not been able to watch the life drain from him, he knew the wound had been fatal. Seeing his son's tears brought an odd sense of satisfaction to Quinn.  
  
Now all that was left to was to follow the Pearl to find and claim the treasure as his own, along with reclaiming Therese.  
  
Part 2  
  
Jack didn't know how to console Will, so he did the next best thing.....he got him drunk, and against his better judgment, asked Therese to watch over him.  
  
Even though Therese was grief stricken at the loss of Bill, he knew the lass had lived through and survived worse. She would survive this as well. He was more concerned about Will.  
  
Therese sat silently next to Will on his bunk. Neither had said a word since Jack had left. She finally reached out and touched Will's shoulder softly. He turned to her with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Why?" he whispered and collapsed against her sobbing.  
  
Therese would have given anything to be able to take away his pain, but all she could do was hold him and share it with him.  
  
Finally the two fell asleep, finding comfort in each other's arms.  
  
Part 3  
  
Will awoke early that evening, still in Therese's arms. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the last few days.  
  
He had found his father, only to have him ripped away from him. He was having feelings for a woman he barely knew. He also had hatred in the pit of his stomach that had never been there before.  
  
If it was the last thing he did, he would see Quinn dead not only for the pain he had caused Therese, but also for murdering his father.  
  
He would kill him or die trying.  
  
Part 4  
  
Therese awoke to find Will gone. She was a little disappointed until she spotted his note.  
  
"Gone to speak with Jack. I'll bring back some dinner.  
Thank you for being there!"  
Will  
  
She smiled to herself; she couldn't believe the feelings that she was having. If only she could be rid of Quinn permanently, then maybe she could have a future with Will.  
  
Will had spent sometime with Jack discussing the pirate's plan. They had decided to continue after the treasure and deal with Quinn, if and when the threat presented itself.  
  
Jack had seen a coldness in Will's eyes when he spoke of Quinn, one he had never seen in the lad before. He was concerned; one of the things that he liked about Will was his good nature. He didn't want to see Will become a hardened pirate like so many men before him.  
  
After leaving Jack, Will had gone to the galley and gotten some food for him and Therese. They had eaten in her cabin, talking quietly about many things including his father, Jack and their futures.  
  
Just as they were finishing eating the heard Voit's unmistakable voice yell "Land ho!"  
  
"Cuba!" Therese said with a smile. "Finally, I can be free!"  
  
The two bolted up to the deck to see the island of Cuba for the first time.  
  
"Alright lass!" Jack said from behind them. "I think it be time you fill us in on all the details aye?" 


	15. Chapter 15 How Treasure is Found

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 15 – How Treasure is Found  
  
Therese, Will, Ana Maria and Jack went to the captain's cabin to discuss everything.  
  
Therese went on to describe how she had discovered the location of the treasure.  
  
"It was remarkably easy!" she said, "I'd always been interested in Black Beard, both because he was a pirate and because he was my great-great grandfather. One summer I was staying with my grandfather and I discovered an old trunk in his attic that was filled with letters, drawings and other odds and ends left by Black Beard. I began to sift through everything and began to find a common theme. Certain words in the letters were bolded, underlined or stressed in some way." She told them  
  
"When I wrote all these words in order of the dates on the letters they made no sense. So I tried doing them backwards, starting with the oldest date. When I was finished a new letter appeared."  
  
"Ye have broken the code mate! Ye need  
only to follow the clues in the pictures  
and maps and ye will be finding me treasure!"  
Black Beard  
  
"I then began to examine all the drawings and maps in the trunk and again found certain items or places emphasized. When I brought everything together I had a neat little map with landmarks and such, leading directly to the treasure." She finished  
  
"And ye are sure of its location?" Jack asked  
  
"After putting everything together there was no other possible location that contained all the landmarks. I was a pretty detailed description." She replied  
  
"Aye, then! We leave as soon as we have found a place to hide the Pearl in case the Goliath is in the area." Jack replied. 


	16. Chapter 16 The Search Begins

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the POTC characters. Therese, Quinn and some of the new pirates and sailors are my own creations!  
  
Chapter 16 – The Search Begins  
  
Mr. Gibbs had found a small, yet isolated bay to help hide the Pearl in case the Goliath had pursued them.  
  
Just after sundown, Jack and the others rowed to shore. Jack had been torn on how many men to take with him. He knew Quinn wouldn't give up Therese that easily so he wanted to bring enough men to protect her, but at the same time he was concerned about the Pearl. He couldn't leave her defenseless in case the Goliath found her.  
  
In the end Jack, Will, Therese, Ana Maria, Ryan, Georges, Voit and Murphy went ashore leaving the remaining fifteen crewman including Mr. Gibbs and Cotton to man the Pearl.  
  
Therese was deep in thought on the ride to shore, as if she was looking at a mental map and checking for landmarks. When they reached shore they began to walk west. After a short walk Therese stopped dead and smiled.  
  
"There it is – now we head north!" she whispered, pointing at a rock formation resembling a boot. "That was one of the landmarks Black Beard referred too."  
  
The group carefully made their way north through increasingly thicker brush. After about ten minutes Therese found the next marker, a gnarled tree that seemed to be pointing northeast.  
  
The group continued on in this manner, occasionally changing their course when Therese told them too.  
  
With each direction change Will could see the excitement grow in Therese's eyes. He knew that she could sense her freedom.  
  
Finally after searching for nearly two hours Therese turned to Jack and smiled. "There!" was all she said.  
  
To a passerby the cave was totally hidden. It looked simply like the rest of the overgrown landscape, but to Jack's trained pirate eyes it was a gold mine!  
  
"Shall we?" he asked with a wink.  
  
Part 2  
  
"They aren't far ahead sir!" Roy stated quietly  
  
"Good, hopefully they will be inside the cave when we find them and we can ambush them on the way out!" Quinn replied.  
  
The Goliath had anchored on the opposite side of the island earlier that day. Quinn had sent out scouting parties to gather information. One of these parties had found the Pearl's bay and kept watch, sending information back to Quinn.  
  
They had quietly begun tracking the Pearl's crew shortly after they had made their turn at the gnarled tree and were now only twenty minutes behind them. Exactly the way Quinn wanted it. It would give him the element of surprise he needed. 


	17. Chapter 17 Treasure

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
A/N: Where did all my reviewers go?? Are you still out there? Sorry for the delay in updating, but I had my wisdom teeth pulled last week and didn't really feel like sitting in front of a computer. So for making you all wait, here is a three chapter update.  
  
Chapter 17 – Treasure  
  
Therese, Jack and Will entered the cave side by side with the rest of the crew close behind.  
  
Therese had reached out and taken Will's hand in the darkness. She needed his strength to continue. This was all she had dreamed about for the last five years and now that she was this close she was worried that she had made a mistake and the cave would be empty.  
  
Her fears were put to rest as they rounded a large corner reveal a large cavern packed full of treasure.  
  
Will gasped at the site. Even though he had seen the treasure on the Isle de Meurte he wasn't prepared for what his eyes now saw.  
  
There were chests of silver and gold coins, statues, swords and daggers encrusted with jewels, art and anything else that could be deemed of value. Therese squeezed his hand and smiled excitedly.  
  
'Good work lass!" Jack said with a wink. "Spread out and load up what can be easily taken to the Pearl. We can come back for the rest!"  
  
The crew including Therese and Will began gathering the treasure in the sacks they had brought with them, sticking mainly to coins and gems and anything else that could be easily carried and spent.  
  
Therese noticed a gold dagger on the top of one of the chests and moved to examine it closer. The hilt was engraved with a large pirate ship and the initials B.B. were inlaid with emeralds. She tucked the dagger into her sash knowing that it was once carried by her great-great grandfather .  
  
Within 30 minutes the sacks were full and they were ready to head back to the Pearl. Everyone's spirits were high.  
  
As they approached the entrance of the cave Will began to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right.  
  
It had been too easy. 


	18. Chapter 18 Ambush

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
Chapter 18 – Ambush  
  
"Now!" was all they heard when they exited the cave. They were surrounded before they could draw their swords.  
  
"Well, well! That was easier than I thought!" Quinn declared cockily as he strode towards Therese. "Therese my love, you have been a very naughty girl!" He said coldly, "I will have fun punishing you for the trouble you have put me through!" he said as he roughly grabbed her face.  
  
Will could see the fear and panic in Therese's eyes as Quinn grasped her face.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" he spat with loathing.  
  
"What is it with the Turner men feeling the need to protect you?" Quinn laughed, "Did you learn nothing boy when I killed your father?" he asked Will. "She is my property and I will do with her as I will. If you try to interfere you will end as your father did – in a pool of blood!" he seethed at Will.  
  
"Disarm them and bind them!" Quinn ordered, "I'll decided what to do with them later."  
  
Part 2  
  
"Jack, we must do something!" Will whispered as they were dragged toward where the Goliath was anchored.  
  
"Will my boy!" Jack replied in his usual calm manner, "Have you learned nothing from me?" you must wait for the opportune moment!" he said with a smile.  
  
After overcoming her initial shock and fear, Therese had regained her senses. She realized when they had disarmed her; they had carelessly missed the dagger in her sash. She was walking slightly behind Quinn and could slit his throat in an instant.  
  
She was reaching for her dagger when she heard a horrendous clatter from behind her.  
  
Part 3  
  
Jack had suddenly tripped on an invisible tree root, sending himself crashing into the three sailors in front of him, knocking them to the ground.  
  
Seizing the 'opportune moment', Will decided to also do something Jack would consider 'incredibly stupid.'  
  
He spun around grabbing the sword of the sailor behind him, cutting him down in an instant. By the time he turned back to Jack, the pirate had already bested the three men he was fighting and was in the process of removing his bindings. He looked at Will, smiled and winked, "Free the crew!" he said and cut Will's bonds.  
  
As he turned to engage more sailors rushing him from Quinn's side, Will turned and released the crew who instantly joined the melee of fighting.  
  
"Therese!" Will whispered as he looked for her in the throng of people battling. 


	19. Chapter 19 Shots Fired

All Treasure is not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from POTC. Any characters that were not in or mentioned in the movie are concepts of my imagination! Some are based on real people I know, some are purely imaginary!  
  
A/N: This chapter will be a short one, but don't worry there are still a few more to come before the story ends. Please read and review, I have started work on a sequel to this story and need to know if I should continue or not!  
  
Chapter 19 – Shots Fired  
  
Therese smiled briefly at seeing Will and Jack battling Quinn's men! It gave her a renewed sense of hope.  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw Quinn raise his pistol and aim at Jack.  
  
"No!" she yelled as she lunged towards him knocking the pistol from his grasp the second he fired.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Quinn roared as he backhanded Therese across the cheek.  
  
The blow sent Therese sprawling and struggling to remain conscious!  
  
Part 2  
  
Will heard the crack of the pistol and turned to see Jack take the shot high on the shoulder. Therese's lunge had changed the course of the bullet just enough to save Jack's life.  
  
Rage rose in the pit of his stomach as he saw Quinn deliver his blow to Therese.  
  
"Ana Maria!" he roared, "Tend to Jack!"  
  
Quinn drew his sword and an evil grin spread across his face as he saw Will approach!  
  
A/N: please read and review! I need to know if anyone is still interested in this story or not!! I have 4 fics on the go and need to know which one to spend my time on! 


	20. Chapter 20 Duel

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: Although I would love to own Orlando Bloom, I am not allowed too. All POTC characters are owned by others. I only own Quinn and Therese.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter, my computer was giving me problems! Carrots461 – Thanks so much for the review, it is nice to know that there are still people reading!  
  
Chapter 20 - Duel  
  
As the two men met face to face the other sounds of battle seemed to fade from Will's ears.  
  
"Isn't this fitting!" Quinn said as the two men circled each other. "First the father, then the son. Both Turner men dying by my hand!"  
  
"Someone shall due this day," Will replied, "but I'd be willing to wager it'll be you sir!"  
  
Will lunged towards Quinn to start the duel. The two men's swords clashing together over and over. The force sending vibrations down into their arms. Will swung with a quick strike drawing blood from Quinn's are.  
  
"Ah, nice strike my lad, but that will be all my blood that you'll be spillin'" Quinn stated as he regained his composure.  
  
Quinn's attack intensified, catching Will off guard. Within minutes Will had been struck repeatedly. Blood running in rivulets down both arms, one cheek and from a deep diagonal gash across his chest.  
  
"You are good boy," Quinn said as Will fell to one knee, "But not good enough. Say hello to your father for me!"  
  
Will braced himself for the deathblow as Quinn raised his sword.  
  
Suddenly Quinn's eyes bulged wide and a small gasp escaped his lips. Will saw his grip on his sword slacken.  
  
Part 2  
  
Therese had regained her senses in time to see Will fall to his knee in front of Quinn. She could not – would not let Will die.  
  
Somehow she was able to struggle to her feet, her vision blurry and her head spinning; she grasped Black Beard's dagger in her hand. She stumbled towards Quinn's back as he raised his sword to deliver a killing stroke to Will. She lunged with all her might, finding her mark, before she crumpled to the ground.  
  
She had buried the dagger up to the hilt in Quinn's back.  
  
Will saw Therese on her knees behind Quinn after the man fell to the ground; her dagger driven deep into his back.  
  
"Therese?" he whispered questioningly.  
  
"Will?" she replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Will crawled to her and drew her closely to him, ignoring the pain from the wound on his chest. Lovingly he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.  
  
"He is gone, forever. Now you are free" he repeated this over and over trying to comfort her.  
  
A/N: I am afraid that the end of this story is near! I do have 5 or 6 chapters written in a sequel though. But I am not going to post it unless you guys want to read it! Please let me know if you are interested!! 


	21. Chapter 21 Rebuilding

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: Although I would love to own Orlando Bloom, I am not allowed too. All POTC characters are owned by others. I only own Quinn and Therese.  
  
Chapter 21 – Rebuilding  
  
After Quinn's death, his crew had surrendered quite quickly. It was, after all, Quinn's revenge that had brought them here in the first place and with him gone there was no reason left for them to fight.  
  
The Pearl's crew had sustained a few injuries, but were remarkably o.k. They returned to the Pearl with all the treasure they could carry. Mr. Gibbs sailed to the other side of the island by order of Jack where they took possession of the Goliath, with Ana Maria in command. They planned on selling the ship as soon as possible after returning to Tortuga.  
  
Jack's shoulder was healing fine as were Will and Therese's injuries, although Will would bear the scars from his encounter with Quinn for the rest of his days.  
  
Will and Therese had spent most of the return voyage to Tortuga together, alone. The experience, though short, had bonded them to each other for life. They had, each in turn, saved the other's life.  
  
"You are free now!" Will said as they were a day from reaching Tortuga. "You have the treasure, will you still head to the colonies?" He had been dreading asking Therese this question, he didn't want to lose her.  
  
"Actually," Therese said with a mischevious smile, "I thought I might stay with you, that is if you'll have me?"  
  
"Oh Therese!" Will exclaimed happily, "I was hoping you would stay! I know we have only known each other a short time, but I have fallen in love with you!" he said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"You may need to let me breathe if you want to keep me though!" she responded, struggling for air in Will's crushing emrace.  
  
"Sorry" he laughed, releasing her slightly.  
  
Jack watched the couple from the helm and smiled to himself. 'Heal each other, you both deserve it' he thought.  
  
Part 2  
  
Three months later Will and Therese were back living in Port Royal. Will had applied to Govenor Swann for a divorce from Elizabeth. Govenor Swann had granted Will's request, knowing that the young man had waited for almost a year with no word from his daughter before he had finally chosen to move on with his life. Swann did not want to see the Turner lad suffer any more heartbreak on account of his daughter.  
  
Will and Therese had married three months later. Commadore Norrington had even allowed the crew of the Pearl to be present for the ceremony, without the risk of arrest, as long as they behaved.  
  
Will and Therese had used some of the treasure to build themselves a modest home and Will had gone back to the blacksmith's shop he owned.  
  
Jack had returned to sea, but promised to return when the next adventure arose......what he felt was the "opportune moment!"  
  
Therese had never been happier. With every passing day the painful memories of her ordeal with Quinn faded, being replaced by new, happy memories she and Will were creating together.  
  
They were both content, although occasionally they both missed the spray of the sea. They knew in their hearts that they had not had their last adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl!  
  
A/N: Only one more chapter! I am almost sad to see this story come to an end.....but I am looking forward to the sequel! 


	22. Chapter 22 The Endor is it?

All Treasure is Not Silver & Gold  
  
Disclaimer: Although I would love to own Orlando Bloom, I am not allowed too. All POTC characters are owned by others. I only own Quinn and Therese.  
  
Chapter 21 – Rebuilding  
  
On a beautiful June morning, Therese was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Will was upstairs dressing, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She opened it to find a young woman standing there.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry." The woman said confused, "I must have the wrong house. I was looking for William Turner."  
  
"No Miss, this is the right house." Therese responded, "he's just dressing. Would you like to come in and wait?" she asked. It was normal for both men and women to call on Will's services at all hours of the day and night, being the only blacksmith in town.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" The woman replied as she entered the foyer.  
  
"Can I offer you a cup of tea while ye wait? He should only be a few minutes." Therese asked.  
  
"That would be lovely – thank you!" the woamn responded as she followed Therese into the kitchen.  
  
"I am sorry! I have forgotten my manners!" Therese said as she served the cup of tea. "I am Therese Turner, Will's wife, and you would be?" she asked as she heard Will enter the kitchen behind her.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he whispered shocked.  
  
Therese's jaw dropped in surprise and she felt a wave of jealousy and a fierce desire to protect her marriage, rise inside her.  
  
"Yes Will. I have returned to you!" Elizabeth said bluntly as she gazed into Will's eyes.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: Duhn, duhn, duhn!!!! I know I am evil!! If you want me to continue this story in theform of a sequel....please REVIEW!!! 


End file.
